Playboy's Sticky Note
by Satan's Saint
Summary: AU and I think a little OOC . Lucy and Loke are childhood friends but they became a little distant when they hit middle school. When they hit High school, Loke did something to Lucy. What did he do?


**Hi minna-san! Another one-shot and I'm sorry that I deleted one of my stories but that's my own decision and I don't regret it. **

**I'm good at writing one-shot story and really bad at writing a chapter by chapter story. Is that what it's called? Well, anyway, please enjoy my new LoLu one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, Mashima Hiro does.**

* * *

**- Loke POV-**

Lucy and I are childhood friends. We were always together when we are still a child but we became a little distant when we hit middle school. Why? Well, that is because I began flirting to the girls everyday and every time and eventually became the biggest playboy.

I sometimes flirted Lucy but she just smile and shrugged me off. We always do every thing together when were still kids but now….no. When we hit high school, Lucy made new friends and became her new close and best friends.

One was this blue headed bookworm. Her name is Levy McGarden. Lucy love books and so did Levy so they became friends immediately.

Another one was the demon, as Natsu and Gray called her. Her name is Erza Scarlet. Lucy and Erza are classmates in middle school but they don't communicate much because for Erza is the president and she was very busy. But now, she have more free time, Lucy and Erza became friends.

They seemed very close. Lucy and I was very close when were still kids but now we barely talked to each other. I sighed as I watch Lucy and Levy walking passed me laughing. The girl I just flirted now went to her friends so I became alone.

I walked to the hallway looking for my locker. As I walked to my locker, girls giggled and whispering to each other about me. I just say my flirty words and winked at them. Some fainted and some blushed. There are other girls that isn't affected to my charm like Juvia. She has major crush on Gray. She even stalked him! Another one is Lisanna. She and Natsu are childhood friends and Lisanna developed feelings to him in middle school.

Erza, Mira, Evergreen, Cana, and Bisca are other girls that are not affected. Lucy, obviously, also not affected to it. When I reached to my locker, I took out my history textbook and notebook. I looked at the locker right next to me. The locker belongs to Lucy but she already took out her belongings.

Even I'm a playboy, I, Loke Knight, is in love with my childhood friend, Lucy Heartfilia. I tried everything just to gain her attention again. It pains me that Sting, her twin brother, is the only boy that is now that makes her laugh. Other boys just makes her smile and giggled and I was one of them. I also can make her laugh when we were just still a kid but now, I just can make her smile.

Lucky for other girls that they can make Lucy laughed. I walked coolly down the hallways and again say flirty words, winked and smirked at the girls I passed by.

I finally reached the history room. I don't feel like flirting so I just keep quiet and think what should I do to gain Lucy's attention again and make her mine.

The whole day, I was thinking what would he do to gain the attention Lucy and I got one and it was lame but what else could I do. I desperately wanted to gain Lucy's attention. Tomorrow was Friday so maybe when Lucy was unsure that she will accept that I will be her boyfriend she could answer on Saturday.

* * *

**-Normal POV -**

Lucy entered her school with her friend, Levy. They always did this. They noticed that the entrance isn't crowded like before. The entrance was always crowded because Loke always flirted to girls there. They both just shrugged it off.

* * *

**-BREAK TIME-**

Erza and Lucy walked together since they both have same class before break time. They walked to their table. Erza sat beside Jellal and Lucy sat between Gray and Natsu. Both boys have a troubled expressions and Lucy looked at her other friends to asked what happen to them. All of them just shrugged their shoulders.

"Natsu….? Gray…..?" Lucy called them both and they just hummed. Lucy looked at the others again. "Are you listening to me?" Lucy asked them and again, they just hummed. Lucy sighed and a lighted bulb appeared above her head. "Gray! Natsu! Look! Lisanna and Juvia are naked!" said girls blushed and Gray and Natsu jerked and looked at the blushing girls with their clothes on. Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia giggled and the other laughed except Gray and Natsu.

"Luceeee…..Why'd you do that?" Natsu asked, embarrassed. "We just want to ask why you guys have a troubled face." Lucy said as the others nodded their head after Lucy explained.

"Loke isn't present." Gray said as Loke's fan girls heard the news, screamed in worries and run out from the cafeteria "I think I became deaf." Lucy said as she caressed her ears "I think we do too." Natsu said as he and the others followed Lucy's action.

After Lucy caressed her ears, she took out her bento and began eating. "Lucy?" Erza called Lucy as she also took out her bento and began eating. Lucy hmm-ed. "Are you not worried?" Everyone continued eating and stay quiet and listen to Lucy's answer. Lucy swallowed her food and replied, "No. Why would I?"

Everyone was shocked. Why Lucy is not worried? "Lu-chan, why?" Lucy ate another piece of her food and swallowed it without chewing it **(0.o) **"The Loke that you guys are talking is not _my _Loke." Everyone blinked and smirked. Lucy watched in confusion. "Uh….guys….Why are you smirking?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Lucy-san, please repeat what you said." Juvia asked and her smirk is still there "I said, Why ar-" Lucy was interrupted by Erza "No. We mean the other one." Lucy's mouth made a "O" shape and she repeated it "The Loke you guys are talking is not _my_…." Lucy's eyes widen as she gasped and cover her mouth in disbelief. Lucky that none of the fan girls of Loke is not present.

"No no no no no no! You guys are mistaken! The word just slipped!" Lucy hurriedly said as her face became the same color as Erza's hair. Everyone just hmm-ed and continued eating. They still had their smirk and Lucy could hear the chuckles and giggles of her friends.

* * *

**-AFTER SCHOOL- Lucy POV -**

I walked to the hallways alone since Levy-chan and Gajeel are in the library, Erza and Jellal are busy on Council work Juvia, Gray, Natsu and Lisanna are cleaners today so they have to clean.

I opened my locker and saw a sticky note stick inside. I took it out as I place my textbook and note book inside. I closed my locker and read the note.

"**Go to the third floor. Walk in the east wing and try to find another sticky note." **

I don't recognize the penmanship so I just did what I was told. So I walked up to the third floor using the stair case. I walked to the east wing. I turned my head left to right trying to find another sticky note. I found one in the middle of the east wing. As I suspected, another note was written.

"**I'm sorry but you have to come down to the first floor and go to the nurse office."**

I groaned and walked down to the first floor using the stair case again and walked to the nurse office. I knocked on the door politely "Come in." a response was heard and I came in. Porlyuscia-sensei was there sitting on her table like she was expecting her.

"Hurry up and go find the your next sticky note." My eyes widen "You know who is the person who is behind this?" Porlyuscia-sensei nodded "Who?" she shook her head left to right meaning she won't tell me. I sighed and started roaming around the office. I saw another sticky note beside the third bed. I read it at loud.

"**Lucy, come to the garden house and you'll find the last note there." **

I, again groaned. _'At least it was the last note.'_ Lucy thought and walked out the room. "Bye Porlyuscia-sensei." When I came out and close the door behind me, I swear I just saw Porlyuscia-sensei smiling.

* * *

When I reached to the garden house, I was sweating but the cold breeze is helping me wiping my sweats. I opened the door and the sweet and beautiful scents of different flowers welcomed me.

I smiled and breath the scents. I glanced around. The garden's house was colourful and was very crowded with flowers so it will be hard finding the last sticky note.

_*****__**15 MINUTES LATER**__*****_

Finally! I found it! It was on the corner of the room and I swear I smelled a different kinds of flowers but it was a sweet scents so I like it. The last note was a riddle and the riddle was: **(A/N: I made up the riddle. Sorry if it's bad)**

_**I have many arms**_

_**I get a rough body **_

_**I have pink hair**_

_**And I'm beautiful. **_

"Hmmmm…..What could this be….?" I rubbed my chin as I walked out the garden's house. The cool breeze hitting my pale face. "I have many arms….What is that? A freak?!" I leaned on a tree and looked up the sky. "it's almost night time." Then I saw the branches of the tree.

"That's right! 'I have many arms' It means the branches of the tree! And 'I got the a rough body' it means the body of the tree! Now….'I have pink hair' and 'And I'm beautiful' hmm…tree….tree….AHA! The Sakura Tree! The Sakura tree had a pink petals and it is very beautiful!"

I know what it means. I need to go to the Sakura tree that is at the back of the school.

When I reached at the back of the school, I saw many sticky notes sticking on the whole tree! _'Lucy, I love you!'_ it was written on a pink sticky note. _"Will you be my girlfriend?' _It was in a yellow sticky note _"You are my whole world.' _It was on a light blue sticky note. Each sticky note has a romantic word in it.

I blushed so hard that my face is already resemble a tomato. Every romantic sentences I read, it makes my heart skip faster. _'Why is my heart beating so fast? For Pete sake! I didn't even know the person who did this!' _I thought

It was already sun set and the combination of colors in the sky was perfect for a confession. "Lucy…" a deep sexy voice called out my name behind the tree.

* * *

**-NORMAL POV -**

Loke took a deep breath and step out from the tree and face the flustered Lucy. "H-Hi Lucy. Glad that you solved the easy riddle I made." Loke stuttered at first and he had a visible pink blush on his cheeks "So you are the one who is behind of this notes?" Lucy asked as she losing her blush.

"Ye-yes." Lucy raised a brow "Why?" Loke gulped "Iloveyousowillyoubemygirlfri end?" Loke said it ver fast "What?" Lucy said "I said that I-I love you so will you be my girlfriend?" Lucy's blush came back. "Lo-Loke st-stop wi-with your playboy's jokes." Loke's head jerked and stare at Lucy surprisingly.

"Lucy do you think this is a joke? Do you see the efforts that I made for me just to confess my love to you? Lucy I just wrote all of the notes today so that's why I'm absent. Heck! I'm not even wearing my uniform!" It's true that Loke is not wearing his uniform instead he is just a wearing a baggy white T-shirt and pants and of course his shoes. Lucy felt guilty. She lowered her head.

"Lu-Lucy. I-I'm so-sorry. I just snapped." Loke immediately when he saw Lucy lowered her head. Lucy nodded and raised her head. "So, what's you answer?" Loke asked impatiently. "We-well…I will say yes if your playboy's antics are gone." Lucy said as she looked at the other said. "Re-Really?!" Loke ran and hugged Lucy and she just hmm-ed. Loke kissed her forehead and then down to her lips. Lucy kissed back. They both noticed that they were smiling while kissing.

After they've kissing **(A/N: NOT A FRENCH KISS! Okay? It's just a simple kiss.) **they pulled apart and smile at each other.

"Lucy…"

"Hmmm…"

"I Love you."

"I Love you too, Loke."

"Loke…?" Lucy called out and Loke hmm-ed "When did you fall for me?" "Since the day we met."

* * *

**I know the ending sucks and I kinda hurried the last part that is because I'm sooooooo hungry! I didn't ate my breakfast and lunch so that's why heehhehehe…..**

**If grammars and spellings sucks so I'm sorry *bow***

**Please review minna!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
